


Im not scared!

by Firerose17



Series: Drabble Requests [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Banther, F/M, Movie Nights, Ruffcup is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: Ruffnut wants to watch a horror movie with her boyfriend but Hiccup does not like those kind of movies
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Ruffnut Thorston
Series: Drabble Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103618
Kudos: 2





	Im not scared!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ''Scary movies are for chumps."

‘‘Scary movies are for chumps.“ Hiccup stated as he was not connvinced of his girlfriends movie suggestion.Ruff and he watched movie nights every sutherday since they had moved together and normaly Hiccup enjoyed them but horror movies were just to tastleess for him.Ruff roled her eyes and then laughed in amusement.‘‘You are just saying that because you are scared of the big mean clown Haddock!“ Ruff mocked and waved the dvd of „it“ infront of Hiccup`s face.Hiccup shook his head and knew that it was pointless to argue with Ruff.“Alright but I‘m allowed to rub it under your nose when you get spooked first okay?“ Hiccup answered knowing that Ruff asking to hold his hand during their rewatch of the Star wars prequels hadn‘t just been because she liked his hands as she claimed.

Ruff dropped the dvd on the couch and pulled him into a hug.Hiccup pulled her closer and once again fell in love with her sent of fishoil.  
„Thanks Hiccup.“ She said and her almost childlike greatful voice warmed Hiccup‘s heart.

„No problem Ruff.Can you get chips while I put in the movie?“ He asked and Ruff immediately let go of him and made a salut before making her way to the kitchen.Hiccup looked after her and grinned.His girlfriend really was adorable even though she always acted so tough.

The movie was not as bad as Hiccup had thought which he of curse admitted to Ruff.She was satysfied but that did not last long as the sudden desire of holding Hiccup‘s hand came over her.


End file.
